Injured Italian
by commander.handsome.erwin.smith
Summary: When Italy is injured, Germany makes the promise to help him while he recovers. ((REQUEST)) Gerita.


**This was a request from thegeritagirl on Tumblr.**

 **Nation names will be used. :3**

 **. . . Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Injured Italian**

Germany clutched his gun tightly in his hands as he ran across the field. He had yelled at Italy earlier because he wasn't listening to him. Germany had been trying to give orders and Italy had been doing his own thing like usual. This time though, Italy ran off into a small forest instead of back inside his tent.

Germany grit his teeth and kept on running. But when he heard the sound of a gunshot, his eyes grew wide and he dove into the long grasses to take cover. His heart felt like it was beating in his throat. When he knew the bullet hadn't hit him, he slowly got up and continued his journey.

"GERMANY!"

His breath got caught in his throat when he heard that familiar scream. _Italy..._ He thought. No, he knew. Italy was in danger. His best friend. His ally. Germany pushed on and ran as fast as he could. "I'm coming, Italy!" He shouted, not caring about the enemy one bit. Getting to Italy was all he wanted.

Italy sniffled and clutched his leg where the bullet pierced. Tears dripped down his cheeks and he whimpered. "G-Germany..." He started to sob and didn't pay attention to when Germany got there.

"Italy!" Germany dropped his gun and immediately ran to him, catching him in his arms just in time as he collapsed. "Who did this to you?!"

Italy sniffled again and clutched Germany's jacket with bloody fingers. "A-America and England. Th-They ran off. It hurts..."

Germany grit his teeth and made a sound at the back of his throat. He carefully lowered Italy to the ground and pulled out his knife. He cut the fabric of Italy's pant leg and tore it away. He quickly inspected the bullet wound in Italy's leg before jamming the tip into the hole. Italy screamed out in pain and cried even louder. "Italy! Italy, you're okay. I need to get this bullet out immediately. The medic is back in camp." He worked the knife and managed to get the bullet up. He pulled it out and slipped it into his pocket along with the bloody knife. He picked up the fabric from Italy's pants and pressed it against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"Ah!" Italy squealed and dug his fingers into the ground. "G-Germany..." Germany swallowed thickly and wrapped the fabric around the area and tied it since he wouldn't be able to keep putting pressure on it. He carefully scooped Italy up in his arms and started to run back to the camp with him.

"I-I'm going to die, aren't I?" Italy whispered and tried to sob quietly.

"Nein," replied Germany while he ran and scooped him up and held him close. "You're going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to you." It was just a leg wound. He hadn't lost that much blood yet. He would be okay. Germany thought that over and over in his mind. _He would be okay_.

Germany paced back and forth outside the medical tent. He had been up to this for a while. He didn't keep track of how long. So many thoughts raced through his mind. Many were thoughts that he shouldn't have been thinking about. _Of course he will be okay. It was just a leg injury._ Italy wasn't making any noises that he could hear, which didn't help calm his nerves one bit. _He's fine, he's fine. The doctor can make it hurt less_. He hoped that was the case since the doctor had ways to numb him. He hoped that was the reason to why he couldn't hear Italy.

"My work with the patient is complete. You may see him now." Germany stopped dead in his tracks at the voice and spun around.

" _Danke,"_ Germany whispered and hurried inside the tent. He saw Italy laying on a cot and quickly dropped to his knees beside him. He looked at Italy. Italy's face was a little flushed and his forehead was sweaty. He saw that his beautiful amber eyes were open and they still had an ounce of cheerfulness left in them.

"Ve~ Germany," Italy said and turned his head towards him and gave a small smile. "It doesn't hurt much anymore. The doctor said I need some rest though. I might need a little bit of help walking around. You will help me?"

"Ja, of course I will," said Germany and he took Italy's small hand into his own. It felt so soft still, unlike Germany's rough calloused one. Germany reached up with his free hand and brushed some of the auburn hair out of Italy's face. He let his hand trail down to Italy's cheek. It was slightly tear stained. From there, he moved down to Italy's chest. All the while, their eyes were locked together. Amber on icy blue. Italy let out a soft giggle.

"You know, I'm glad that you were there. I probably would have bled to death or worse!"

"I'm… I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. If I wouldn't have yelled, you wouldn't have gotten shot," Germany whispered and sighed.

"It's not your fault, Luddy. You want me to be a good soldier but I'm so pathetic," Italy said and sniffled quietly. Germany shook his head.

"You're not pathetic, Italy. I just push you way too hard when it comes time to training, or when it comes down to anything for that matter," Germany said quietly. "I worry that one day I won't be able to come to your aid when you need me. That's why I'm always so hard on you; to prepare you to be a great and strong soldier."

Italy swallowed thickly and continued to look up into Germany's eyes. "I know that you will never let me down, Germany. That's why you're such a good friend. You are always there for me. I know you will always be there for me."

Germany didn't know what to say to that. He just squeezed his hand and moved his other back to Italy's cheek and caressed it quietly for a few moments. "You're so handsome," Germany whispered after a bit. His cheeks flushed a light pink shade. He slowly leaned down and brushed their lips together before he pressed them down against his. Their eyes fluttered shut and Germany released his hand. Italy snaked his arms around Germany's shoulders and slowly pulled him down a little closer.

When they both pulled apart, Germany blushed and looked away. "S-Sorry… I…." He trailed off. Germany searched for the words to say and shook his head. "Italy… Seeing you like this, you look so handsome for some reason. I don't know why. Your eyes look so beautiful and so does everything about you. I've, uh, had feelings for you since the day we met and I think that they are growing stronger," he whispered.

"I've had feelings for you too, Germany," Italy replied with a shy smile. "It's nice to know that you feel the same about me. It makes things better now that I'm injured."

"Injured because of me," said Germany quietly and looked down.

"No, no. Stop thinking about that, Germany," Italy said and gently tugged on him. Germany looked up and exhaled shakily.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want anything like this to happen again, nor do I want to yell at you anymore," Germany said softly.

"Don't worry about it," Italy said and smiled lightly. Germany nodded slowly and leaned over and gave Italy a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I promise to take care of you well while you recover from the wound, my Italian. I promise," Germany whispered.

* * *

 **Ahhh I think this isn't exactly what my requester wanted. I hope this will be okay.**

 **I hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it~!**

 **Reviews would be nice and helpful!**


End file.
